The Battle at Jetty City: A New Kishin Rising?
by Ches Skelington
Summary: It's been almost a year since the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Maka and Soul have been called to the death room. Apparently a new Kishin egg is on the rampage in jetty city, but for some reason it can't leave the borders of the town and all who enter are cent to the hospital... if they survive. Will Maka and Soul be able to defeat this new threat without killing an innocent girl.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Chapter 1 _The Mission_

"Hurry up Soul we're going to be late."  
"What's the hurry Maka? Death will be there when we get there. It's just a mission."  
"Ya well this must be a special mission Death himself called us to the Death room so he could debrief us himself."  
"All right all right I'm coming" Soul grumped as he sped up slightly. "Showing up late isn't cool anyways."

It has been several months since the defeat of the Kishin. Soul is now a death scythe all has been peaceful in the DWMA lately. All the remaining remnants of Arachnophobia had been taken care of. Now there was nothing but the normal missions left on the board, just the random serial killer or mass murderer to be taken care of.

* * *

As Maka and Soul approached the elevated platform in the center of Death's office they noticed a person they have never seen before. He was standing there staring straight ahead with one headphone in and rocking side to side like he was slightly embarrassed about something, and had a duffle bag at his side.

"Ah there you are Maka and Soul" Death was bobbing slightly talking in his almost too happy voice like usual. "You're late"  
"See Soul you were going to slow and now we're late" Maka growled at Soul  
"Whatever"

The boy rotated slightly and nodded at the two acknowledging them.

"Maka, Soul, I would like you to meet your partner for your mission. His name is Ches"  
"Hi." He raised his hand in an about half wave"  
"He is a weapon."  
"Where is his meister?" Soul asked as he looked casually left and right.  
"He hasn't found one and won't accept the meisters that I suggest to him" Death said sighing.  
"Hey I will know my meister when I meet them I don't want to be paired with some random stranger" Ches said huffing.

"Anyways" Death said as he clapped his hands together. "I brought you three here to give you a mission as you probably already know."  
They all nod  
"In Jetty City a girl's soul has started to turn into a Kishin egg"  
"Ok sounds like an ordinary mission to me. What's up with all this formality" Soul was getting impatient  
"What's up? Is the unusual nature of this person's killing. Most people will just simply go from person to person killing them and eating their soul or at the most targeting a certain type of person. Like with jack the Ripper only targeting prostitutes."

Soul and Maka nod knowingly.

"It seems that around a month after Asura's Death the girl came home from school and killed her parents and little brother and ate their souls. Afterword's nothing happened and she told everyone who asked that her parents and brother had the flu. A month ago she went to her school like usual but once the first bell rang she killed everyone. We only got word of this now because she then went through out the town killing everyone, the only survivor just made their way into Death City this morning."

"He is down in the infirmary now under the care of Naigus. He would have died if he had arrived a day later. Scouting parties have reported that the girl just keeps wondering the streets slashing at anything and everything. Every time she tries to leave it seems like something stops her and turns her around after standing twitching for about thirteen minutes, they are all in the infirmary too"

"Ok but why send us? Why send a meisterless weapon? Why not send someone like Stein or Spirit?" Soul wonders out loud.  
"I am sending you two Soul and Maka because of your experience in the field and I think you are capable of handling the situation."  
"Ok but what about glasses over here" Soul said pointing a thumb at Ches  
"Soul! Stop being rude!" Maka growled.  
"It's ok Maka. I'm kind of wondering the same thing." Ches said apolitically

"Ahem" Death coughs "I am sending Ches because of his unique ability _Empathy."  
_"I have the ability to tell what people around me are feeling. The stronger the emotion the farther away I can feel it." Ches explained  
"Humph, how is that supposed to help us in the fight? And how do I know your 'ability' is real. Prove it."

"Ok then. Well first of all I can feel Maka's hate for her father while deep at the core a daughterly love of him."  
"Pff, big deal anyone could have told you that."  
"I also feel her anger at you because you keep on interrupting Death, her deep love for Crona.""  
"ok I'm convinced"  
"I also feel your cockiness believing that you and Maka are all needed to take care of this mission. And frankly I agree with you I am not needed to take this girl out. That is if all you want to do is kill her."  
"Ahem" Death clears his throat "Yes, well, I am hoping on using his ability to find out what caused this one to behave so oddly."

"Ok Lord Death we will get on it. When do we leave?" Maka asked  
"Today as soon as possible. We have no idea how close this girl is to becoming a Kishin because of the amount of time she went unobserved." Death said turning to her.  
"TODAY! How are we supposed to get prepared in time?!" Soul angrily shouted.  
"By moving quickly you little runt" Spirit said while sneaking up on them. "Maka make sure to pack a toothbrush and extra underwear for the trip"  
"whatever" Maka grumbled as she turned away from him.  
Ches raised an eyebrow at this.  
Spirit instantly went to the edge of the platform, pulling out his Maka doll and started sobbing.

"We will go start packing now Lord Death." Maka said as all three bowed and turned to leave.  
"Good luck." Death said cheerfully flicking a peace sign to the three of them.

"See you at the gate." Ches said after they left the death room. He hiked up his duffle bag and walked down the opposite hallway as Maka and Soul.


	2. Chapter 2 A Wall in the Desert

Chapter 2 _A Wall in the Desert  
_

Maka, Soul, and Ches were riding the now functioning Runaway Express west. After Arachnophobia was destroyed Death had BJ repair and reprogram the fast moving train. Now it was used as a transport system for important missions when the people assigned can't fly, like Ches.

"This train is too slow we would be there by now if it was just us." Soul was grumpy from being forced to ride in the uncomfortable train. And he was right he and Maka would be there by now. After becoming a death scythe Maka learned how to use him in scythe form much like a witch uses a broom and could fly.  
"Maka CHOP!"  
"Ghaa!" Soul collapsed from the blow to the head that Maka had quickly delivered using the two inch thick book that Crona had bought her for her birthday.  
"I told you Soul, stop being rude. Ches isn't a Deathscythe and his weapon mode has no flying capabilities"  
Ches was sitting on the opposite end of the train cart with one headphone in as usual looked up at the mention on his name.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Ches just having an argument with Soul."  
From what Ches saw of the aftermath he could see who the winner of the argument was.  
_Note to self. Do not get on Maka's bad side._ Ches went back to staring out the window trying to think of something to draw.

* * *

The trio had been traveling for a day now. The Runaway Express was fast but it would still take about three days to get from Death City to their destination. Every night the train stopped for them to stretch and sleep. There was no way that they would be able to sleep at these speeds.

Maka looked up at the boy that she and Soul had been paired up with for the mission. He barely said a word unless spoken to. He sat there in his seat doing one of four things. He was ether staring out the window, drawing, reading from the seemingly endless supply of manga he pulled out of his duffle bag, or cringing from the pain of his legs which fell asleep easily.

"So Ches" Maka called "What kind of weapon are you? Soul is a scythe."  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I think it would be wise for us to know each other's strengths and weaknesses to properly plot out our battle plan"  
Ches gave an embarrassed smile "ah, well I promised myself not to reveal my weapon form to anyone until I find my meister."  
Maka puffed out her cheeks and was about to complain  
"But I will give you some hints. You two handle most of the offence, I will worry about defense and blunt attacks."  
Maka sighed seeing she wasn't going to get much else out of the boy. Looking down to start reading again, but found she couldn't focus so she gave up and started to plan with the little amount of info she had been given. Frowning she pulled out a slip of paper and pencil from her bag and started making a list.

Soul started to recover and slowly got up from the floor. Grabbing the seats as he did so to steady himself. He sat down in the row across from Maka and observed as Ches had again started to panic at his narcoleptic legs.

The next day everyone was still doing their own things. Maka was making her battle plan, Ches was getting frustrated about a drawing that just wasn't working out, and Soul was sitting across from Maka reading the plan over her shoulder. His stomach started to growl.  
"Hey!" he shouted. "Is there even any food on this train at least"  
Maka rolled her eyes  
"I think there is a dinner in the cabin behind us." piped Ches. "You could check there."  
Soul grudgingly got up and left.

Several minutes later Soul came back in carrying a stack of steaming food that went three feet over his head.  
"Ha-ha! Check what I found." He shouted excitedly.  
No sooner had he said this did the train complete stop, going from 190mph to 0.  
Soul went flying across the cabin, and if it weren't for the mass of food he was carrying cushioning the impact he probably would have died right there and then.  
The cabin at the same time bucked being thrown into the air from the force of the stop. Maka grabbed the top of her seat to avoid slamming into the ceiling. Ches on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The train had piled in on top of its self, creating a jumble of cabins.

When the three of them finally got themselves out of the wreckage Soul had a massive lump in the center of his forehead which made his headband stick out an inch off his head, Ches had a few bruises and Maka was unharmed except for a single scratch she got from a stray piece of metal.

"What the hell happened?" Soul was mad. "Man BJ is going to kill us! He just got this hunk of junk fixed! How do you crash a freaking train against air!" He was pointing at the train which seemed to have crashed into a wall. The only problem was there was no wall just air. He turned to Maka waiting for an explanation and stopped dead in his tracks seeing the look on her face.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked worriedly.  
"It's soul wavelength." She said as she stared ahead. "The train had just hit a soul wavelength"  
Ches had walked right up to where the train had stopped.  
"How Maka there is no one out here?" Soul said as he gestured to the desert around him.  
"It's coming from the city" Maka was still staring blankly ahead.  
"WHAT! How is that possible? We are a good sixty five miles away from it.

Ches reached his right hand forward and put it past the point of impact. He quickly jerked his hand back screaming out. Both Maka and Soul turned to look at him.  
"So much pain." Was all he said his hand dangling beside him. A large gash was spread across his palm dripping blood down his fingers into the sand.


	3. Chapter 3 Pain

Chapter 3

The trip had taken three days, the dunes in the sand making a relatively long walk even longer. Eventually they reached the top of a dune and saw two things. An oasis and what appeared to be a port city at the edge of a lush forest. The docks stretched out creating a maze across the desert sand.

"ALL RIGHT, WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Soul roared at the mocking sun "Let's go!"  
Maka delivered a swift chop to his skull causing him to fall and get a mouth full of sand. Ches cringed at the sound the book made.  
"Wait a second Soul we can't go charging in recklessly. We don't know what we are up against, I haven't finished my plan, and we are all tired from the walk. We wouldn't last a minute, remember this person has wiped out the entire town and killed most of the DWMA's scouts that came here.  
"All right all right." Soul said sitting up. "It would help if you would stop hitting me" he mumbled into his hand. "So what do you suggest we do"  
"hmm" Maka started thinking  
"Why don't we go into the oasis to rest? That way we will be out of the heat and can recuperate better." Ches said giving his two cents. He out of all three was sweating the most and from time to time would clutch at the fabric of his shirt over his heart. "Besides it will be night soon."  
"All right." Maka agreed

* * *

Hours later the moon was out and the trio was sitting around a fire. Maka was erasing furiously at the slip of paper that contained her plan. Suddenly the eraser pushed through the paper causing her to crumple it up, toss it in the fire, and to scream at the moon which seemed to be chuckling at her frustration.  
"Ghaa. I give up. I don't have enough info to make an effective plan. There are too many unknown variables at play. We don't even know what kind of weapon this person is." Maka exclaimed dropping her head letting her bangs cover her eyes.  
She looked up at the two weapons in front of her. Soul was sprawled out across a log staring at the stars. Then she noticed Ches. Even though it was freezing in the dessert night he was sweating, and he occasionally would cringe at an unseen pain and clutch at his chest.  
"What's wrong?" Maka inquired  
"huh?" Ches's head snapped up "oh nothing."  
Maka was skeptic but decided to let it be, for now. "Death said your power, _Empathy_, would help us understand the girl better. And when the train hit the soul wavelength you said something like there was a lot of pain. What did you mean by that? And why did your hand start to bleed?" Maka was more observant than he thought.

Ches sighs and starts to explain. "What I said was so much pain and what I meant by that is that whoever is the source of that wavelength is that they are in excruciating pain. So much in fact that they really shouldn't even be able to move."  
Maka filed this in for the battle plan.  
"As for why my hand started to bleed, my ability _Empathy_ does more than tell me what the people are feeling. The people's emotions have usually an only slight effect on me. In this case," Ches started to lift the bottom of his hoody. "With so much pain the effect, without bracing myself, was stronger." As he spoke bruises all across his torso were forming, deepening, and spreading.  
Maka gasped at the extent of the welts. Ches put his hoody back down. Soul was sitting up now.

"This person who ever they are, they are in a lot of pain." Ches said flinching in pain again. Another bruise started its way up his neck from his hoody "What's weird is that it doesn't feel like how people normally feel pain. Like through a cut or something like getting dumped by a boyfriend or girlfriend, its… more like their entire soul itself is in pain."

Maka and Soul swallowed simultaneously.  
"Anyways did any of that help you with your plan Maka?" Ches said flicking his smile back into its usual place.  
"Ahem no." Maka cleared her throat pulling out a new piece of paper and started making a new list. "I'm sorry but no I don't see how we could use this."  
Ches and Soul get up to look over her shoulder at her new list.  
"As of right now we know that the target is trapped in the city… for now, we also know that she can supposedly sense when people are near her so that rules out a sneak attack or spying to get more Intel, and we know she uses a bladed weapon of some sort." For each point she drew a little diagram to point everything out. "I can't figure out any type of coherent plan." Maka growled.  
"So it seems my plan is the only plan we got" Soul grinned evilly "Rush forward swinging."  
Maka sighs griping the paper. "It would seem Soul that you are right. We have to stop her before she can kill more people and become a Kishin."

They all went to their respective sleeping spots to get some last little bit of shuteye before the battle they all knew was coming tomorrow.

* * *

Ches was lying in the spot he had made to sleep staring straight at the stars and the chuckling moon, thinking. He was trying to figure out what all this pain swirling around him like a typhoon meant. "Why does her wavelength feel like this" he wondered out loud softly so not to wake anyone.

"Asura's wavelength felt nothing like this. His felt like nothing, like an emptiness that went on forever that wanted to swallow up everything, but at the very bottom of it was the base emotion of fear and hate."

"But this… this feels… it feels like someone crying out for help. It feels like someone begging for someone to come and stop the pain. It feels like a beggar, begging for something to end the pain, begging for death"

With those final words he fell silent. His mind still a wir, but eventually sleep found him and he welcomed it to put a stop to the buzz in his head.

Soul stayed silent. He had been awake the entire time and had heard what Ches had said. Now his mind was alive with thoughts. All of which were swept away when he heard a blood curdling scream emanate across the desert. That scream scared Soul. It scared him more than Asura. It came from the town.


	4. Chapter 4 A Girl in the City

Chapter 4 _Girl in the City_

Maka woke to a bird's song. As she opened her eyes she saw where it came from. A beautiful desert bird, she had never seen so many colors on one creature. The bird started to sing again. "Chirp whistles SQUAK!" Bird went flying as if hit by a rock.  
"Ha-Ha!" Ches jumped with joy "finally got the damn thing"  
Maka shot up from where she was sleeping. Her eyes were wide staring at Ches.  
"What it was just a mud ball? I hate birds. It woke me up like three hours ago." Ches shrugged.  
The bird was flying away still singing. Maka sighed and got up walking to the oasis's spring to freshen up.

As she fixed her hair Soul looked through their supplies for food having found some started to set up for breakfast. Ches was washing the mud off his hands downstream from Maka.

"Ok so does everyone know the plan?" Maka asked as they ate.  
"What plan? I thought we agreed that there wasn't a plan." Soul said around an energy bar.  
"No Soul I just meant we don't have an actual plan for the fight. So I guess I will run it through for you two. First of all we will enter the city from the main doc. The surviving scouts said that our target couldn't get past the farthest building and onto the docs. Then sticking together we will search the city for her. Got it?"  
"All right Maka. To summarize your plan, just stick together." Soul sarcastically commented.  
"exactly." Maka said cheerful that he understood. "We don't want to be ambushed."

As soon as they finished their breakfast and packed they started to head to the city. The sun was in the center of the sky.

When they got to the end of the doc Maka who was leading them stopped to collect herself. Soul and Ches were standing behind her.  
"Hey, Maka" Ches piped up.  
"Yes Ches." Maka acknowledged.  
"I think me and Soul should go ahead and transform into weapon form. You said yourself that the girl can sense whenever someone is near her, but that doesn't necessarily mean we will see her at the same time. For all we know her sense could expand across the entire town. She could know where we are at this very moment." Ches explained.  
Maka thought it over for a second. "Ok, Soul turn into a scythe."  
"Gotcha" Soul braced himself. His body started to glow, leaping into the air while transforming, and landed snuggly into Maka's hand.

Ches flicked his arms down the outside of them glowing. The light shattered off his arms revealing that his left hand covered by a metal slab that bent at a ninety degree angle over his knuckles, the metal expanded to his elbow. On his right arm, stretching from his elbow past his head was another metal slab expanding past his head.

Maka stared at the slabs of metal trying to figure out what kind of weapon they could be a part of. From what she could tell there wasn't a blade, no hole for shooting projectiles, or any real way to use them to fight except maybe to punch with his left hand. The problem was he was right handed she knew this form seeing him drawing on the train. She shrugged "He must be capable enough or Lord Death wouldn't have sent him with us."

She took a deep breath turning toward metal armed boy nodding at him, and he nodded back. They both took a step past the invisible wall the two buildings made that kept the proto-Kishin inside.

Five hours later the scythe wielding girl and the boy with metal blocks on his arms were still searching for their assigned target. The town was in shambles. Lamp posts where cut down, craters filled the streets, all windows at ground level were shattered, and everything that wasn't cut was bashed to a dim remembrance of what it was before.

"What could have caused this?" Maka asked herself shaking her head.  
"Well duh Maka. Someone who is very close to becoming a Kishin." Soul said from within the blade of the scythe.  
"No Soul, look at the kind of damage. I meant what kind of weapon. The entire town is cut up or bashed in. that means the weapon uses both a blade and a dull edge." Maka said looking into the blade at her friend. She turned to Ches hoping for some kind of insight. He just shrugged.  
Sighing Maka kept on walking. The sun was setting.

Finally after checking the entire city and getting frustrated the group decided to head back to city hall to work their way outwards from the center of the city while searching.

When they got to the street facing the building it was dark out. Turning towards the building the moon looked to be trying to hide behind the steeple of the central building, there was a girl sitting on the steps shivering in the chill of the night. Her clothes were torn apart and covered in mud. The right sleeve of her sweat shirt was completely gone, her formally short hair was blocked the view of her eyes because of her dipped head.

Maka seeing her condition ran forwards hoping to help the distraught girl.  
"Are you ok? How did you survive?" Maka asked as she approached.  
"MAKA!" Ches shouted from behind her.  
Maka slowed but didn't stop slowly turning towards the boy, and saw his face. It was contorted with pain, he looked like he was about to puke and bruises were rapidly spreading and healing across his face.  
The girl on the steps stood up head still bent down. Tears were now flowing off her nose. Maka slowly turned back to face her.

A large black blade with hints of green swirls now expanded off of her right forearm tapping the ground beside her feet. Her head snapped up revealing eyes bloodshot from tears which were still flowing.

"GO AWAY!" The broken girl leaped towards Maka.


	5. Chapter 5 The Soul Eating Soul

Chapter 5 - _The Soul Eating Soul_

Maka jumped back narrowly avoiding the raggedy girl's swift swing of her scythe blade arm, Maka's battle instincts taking over her movements. Step, step, dodge, swing, duck, jump back, Maka was barely able to dodge the other girl's attacks. They were different than any scythe's attack tactics she has seen. The girl would give large power filled swings at Maka using the momentum of any attack that missed to do a swift spin gaining speed for a second swing. Then she would stop dead and give a back swing faster than any of her other attacks and seem to cut the air itself. Maka was able to dodge the last attack but her pigtails were an inch shorter now.

"Ches I need that back up now." Maka said taking a quick glance in his direction, but saw that there was no help there. He was to busy puking up anything and everything in his stomach.

Maka returned her attention to the fight, and just in time. She turned and saw the proto-Kishin high above her. The moon framed the girl in a sinister light, showing to the world the too skinny arms and legs. Arms and legs that shouldn't be able to move this fast, arms and legs that should be collapsed on the ground from starvation. She was starting to spin, gearing up for a backhanded slash to beat the one before it. Maka dodged just enough to avoid becoming the next big crater in the city streets.

Upon landing Maka bounced back towards her puking partner.  
"Are you ok Ches? Do you think you could fight? I could use your help, she is fast." Maka was breathing heavy  
Coughing he answered "Ya just give me a sec." He dry heaved "I think my body will soon realize it ran out of things to send back up.  
Maka nodded "Ya I know the first fight is a bit of a shock to the system."  
Coughing Ches straightened himself. "No it isn't that. It's the pain. I never felt so much pain. It feels like my soul is being torn apart piece by piece.

It was then the girl in rags was able to claw her way to the top of the crater she had made in the street. Maka saw this and started to charge, the other girl doing the same scythed arm outstretched readying for a typical scythe swing

It was then when Ches saw it, realization hitting him in the head like one of BlackStar's punches.

The two girls were about to clash. In this moment one would die the other would live.

Ches was there stopping both of their blows simultaneously, stopping Soul and Maka's upwards slash with the back of his metal covered left arm, while blocking the proto-Kishin's downward swipe with his bare left hand the blade lined up exactly to were his hand was cut when he first felt her wavelength. He shoved the two as hard as he could away from each other the ragged girl went crashing through the doors of the city hall, Maka fared better, regaining her balance in midair and landing on her feet on the opposite side of the street.

"What the hell Ches! I had her." Maka yelled furiously at the boy jogging back towards her.  
"Yes you had her. And you would have been killing an innocent girl." Ches replied  
"Innocent! She killed everyone in this entire city. She is as far from innocent as you can get." Soul shouted the eye in the base of the blade showing his clear anger.  
Turning from Soul to look into Maka's eyes Ches asked. "Have you used your _Soul Perception_ once since the fight began?"  
Maka looking confused looked from him to the hole that was now in city hall and back to him "No"  
"Well" Ches turned to look at the building. "You might want to take a look."

At that moment the silent ragged girl limped out of the whole in the wall, a hand right hand resting on the bricks remaining. Tears were still flowing out of her eyes.  
Maka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes again, and gasped.  
Floating over the crying girl was a gigantic soul. It was crimson red with splotches of dark areas like dried blood. Red mist like substance seemed to flow from everywhere joining the large soul, sometimes giant clouds of it. Two tendrils were trailing down from it, each traced across an arm of the girl. Every one of the giant soul's twitch was her twitch, every move her move. Across the center of the soul there were three vertical white eyes.

"Asura" Maka whispered "How? How is Asura here? He's dead."  
"That is the remnants left of his soul wavelength."  
"What?" Maka said not taking her eyes off the pulsing soul. The left most eyes enlarged as if taking an interest in Maka and Ches.  
"Wasn't one of Arachne's madness relays near here?"  
"Yes"  
"My guess Asura's wavelength was more concentrated around here. When Asura was killed it must have still had some kind of consciousness and latched on to her when it detected that she was a weapon. Feeding off her soul bit by bit while at the same time drawing in more of its shattered wavelength until it was strong enough to take control of her body. And then, well we know the rest. Used her to kill and feed."

As he spoke Maka saw a third tendril lower itself. It was then that Maka saw the girl's soul. It was in an even worse state than her clothes. She watched it as the tendril ripped of a piece and brought it up into Asura's soul to feed. The girls soul didn't have much left it was amazing that what was left hadn't dissipated and died.

"That is why there was so much pain. That is why it felt like my soul was being eaten, because that is what was happening." Ches spoke.

The girl's body braced itself getting ready to leap.

"She is being eaten alive." Maka whispered


	6. Chapter 6: Fight!

**Hello everyone i am Ches i just want to say sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter. i had lost my beta readers because it was spring vacation so i wasnt able to give it to my friends to prof-read it for me. Any way here is chapter six of my story. thank you for your patience.**

Chapter 6 - _Fight_

Maka and Ches quickly jumped in opposite directions narrowly avoiding the tear filled girl's attack. She swiftly started after Ches swinging as mercilessly as she had with Maka. Having already seen the rag girl's attack pattern, even thou he was puking at the time, he had an easier time evading the attacks. Duck, jump, fall back, he quickly fell into a rhythm, dancing around the attacks. What he couldn't dodge he blocked using the metal on his shoulder and forearm, never getting a clear shot to attack back or even get away. Maka solved that. Flying in with a swift kick she knocked the girl away. Asura's soul reached down and ripped another shred off of the girl's soul.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight?" Soul's face appeared in the blade. "We can't kill an innocent girl."  
"I think we are going to have to Soul." Maka looked down at her partner. "I just don't see any way around it. Whoa!"  
Maka just managed to dodge a lunging back slice from the ragged girl. But her full length coat didn't fare as well, it now had a giant gash in the right side. Ches tagged in to dance again, giving Maka and Soul the time think things through. The gears in his own head in over time.  
"There might be a way." Ches started to plan in his head putting his body into auto pilot.

"Maka" Ches yelled at her while forcefully shoving the ragged girl back using his left arm. "I think I have a way to beat her." Jumping back he told her his plan, whispering so quietly that even Soul couldn't hear it. "There is just one thing I need. I don't think I could do this without knowing her name, do you think you could find out what her name is using your _Soul Perception_?"  
"Maybe, but do you really think this will work?"  
"It's the best chance we have without killing her. I'll buy you time." Ches ran forward to meet the ragged girl using the metal to force the rampaging girl's body backward, away from Maka.

In the meantime Maka braced herself against the pole of Soul's scythe form, closed her eyes, and breathed in.

She was floating. Floating in a never-ending black expanse, just like the last time she tried something like this with Crona. And also just like last time the first thing she saw was her own soul coming to greet her like an old friend. It was easier this time to locate the soul she was searching for.  
"Probably because I'm not relying on the black blood's insanity and I'm not fighting at the same time" she thought to herself.  
She quickly saw Asura's soul. It was kind of hard to miss with the size of it and the light it gave off. Near it was Ches's soul. It was then that she realized what kind of weapon he was. She smiled now reassured that the plan would work. She turned away from his soul and started to look around the Kishin's soul for the ragged girl's soul. It took a while because of how small it now was, but when she saw it she knew it belonged to the girl. Maka approached and wrapped her arms around the soul that was falling apart, and yet still fighting to stay together.

Suddenly the girl's attacks got faster, and the tears slowed but didn't stop. Ches was struggling to keep up, and was starting to lose ground. Yet he smiled.  
"Maka must have found her." He said to himself.  
Cuts now stretched across his right forearm and left shoulder. "Of course Asura is going to aim there. He isn't some mindless beast, he is going to aim for my weak spots." Stepping up his game Ches started to try to push with each block trying to keep the demon away from Maka and Soul.

After about thirteen minutes the ragged girl slowed down not moving quite as fast and the tears speed up again. It was as if each time she swung her arms or took a step something was trying to pull her back. Someone was fighting on the inside. Ches was now able to push her farther back and then planted himself firmly in place creating a wall not letting her get a step closer towards Maka and Soul.

Maka's eyes snapped open. "Ches! Her name is Gwen!"  
He pushed the girl back and ran to Maka. "Are you sure?"  
Maka nodded at him. He turned to face Gwen, disengaged the metal on his arms, and started to walk forwards.  
"What are you doing?! She will cut you to pieces." Soul shouted from inside his scythe form.  
Ignoring him Ches spoke. "Maka use your_ Soul Perception _to watch for your moment to strike. Use dinjin hunter, that should be enough to at least harm him. After all you were able to kill Medusa with it when she was a ghost."  
Maka nodded as he continued walking toward the dazed Gwen who had started to get up, her tears still flowing.

As Ches approached she got up.  
"Gwen" He spoke.  
Her eyes widened even farther than they already were mimicking the eyes on Asura's soul, and started to swing her left arm wildly. Asura had realized the danger.  
"I know you didn't kill those people, I know you didn't kill your friends," with each step and word the swings got faster wanting to slice through anything that got in range.  
"I know you didn't kill your family."

Her scythe blade slammed into his unprotected right shoulder. There was no blood, for the blade was reversed the sharp cutting edge is on the wrong side of the blade. He smiled looking dead into her eyes, and took her right hand in his.


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing Madness

Chapter 7

Maka watched as Ches revealed his weapon form for the first time to anyone. It was a shield. It completely covered Gwen's right hand, her hand disappeared from view, half way up her forearm the shield opened up to reveal the rest of her arm while still creating a protective wall along the outside of her arm. It continued up past her head and was easily as tall as she was.

"What is that idiot doing now she has her own blade along with him as a weapon?" The eye in the base of Soul's blade expressed his anger for him.  
Maka ignored him using her _Soul Perception_ to observe the next events. Ches's soul seemed to stretch and expand over Gwen's ragged soul creating a wall, completely blocking off Asura's soul from its connection to Gwen's.

"Soul lets go." "Soul resonance!" She and Soul shouted as they used their linked souls and Soul's piano to boost their power. The blade of Soul shot forwards, bent at a ninety degree angle, and glowed a rainbow of hues and colors creating Maka and Soul's ace in the hole.

She leapt forwards with every inch of her determination and courage was being poured into Soul. Asura's soul realizing the threat she presented darted backwards narrowly avoiding a deadly blow and only got nicked.

Maka landed and looked concernedly back at Ches and Gwen. The girl had collapsed, was unconscious and was in Ches's arms. Her tears had finally stopped. Asura was fleeing.

"Maka go get Asura I got her." Ches yelled to her.

Maka nodded turned and ran after the soul using her _Soul Perception_ to track him.  
Ches looked down at the girl in her arms and saw that her face was covered in scratches, along with her arms and legs. He could tell she used to be well toned her muscles were now gone eaten away by her body so that it could survive. Not only was her soul being slowly eaten but she was being starved at the same time. Asura had done everything in his power to break the girl while still keeping her body alive for him to use once he had finished with her soul.

"You have been through so much." Ches whispered to her whipping away the tears of pain left on her face. "Rest you deserve it."

Her eyes slowly opened, looking up past him at the stars. Her eyes widened in remembrance of what had happened to her. She had seen everything that Asura had made her do. Going through the town killing everyone trying to make sure no one escaped, killer her friends, and killing her family. She screamed not one of pain but one of sorrow. She lunged at Ches pulling him into an embrace, and nearly breaking his back. He awkwardly put his arms around her looking a bit uncomfortable and not too sure what to do, and comfortingly patted her back.

Maka was desperately chasing the Kishin down. He was much faster than when he had a body or at least he could move easily it took no effort to go over a building because he no longer needed to jump. Maka was tiring fast and she had only been able to get in ten nicks and three good slashes, none of which were going to kill the demon.

"Quit running you coward!" Maka screamed as she chased the disembodied soul. To her surprise it turned around and spoke  
"No why would I fight an insect like you when I can just run and have you tire yourself out?" As he spoke and image of his body formed and Maka no longer needed _Soul Perception_ to see him. He turned back around and flew over another building.

Maka realized that throughout the entire fight that he was still collecting the scattered pieces of his soul all the time getting more powerful. He was just stalling for time. She put on an extra boost of speed with the realization. As Maka chased him she managed to cut his arms off a few times but they always regrew none of her attacks seemed to do anything. The entire time she chased him Asura laughed and mocked her, dancing around, literally bouncing off the building walls. Finally Asura came up to a church leaving Maka behind. As she came around the corner panting Asura just hovered at the top of the step laughing his head off.

"ASURAA!"  
Asura stopped his dancing and in sync with Maka looked up at the top of the church. There stood Gwen on top of the steeple. Her blood shot eyes making her anger that much more fearsome. Her short black hair freshly cut using her own scythe blade with her blue irises so dark they were almost purple reminded Maka of a panther lurking in the jungle ready to pounce on its prey. In her right hand was Ches in his shield form, the moon's light reflecting off of the metal.

Asura grinned. "Well if it isn't little Gwen nice to see you, and thank you for all your help."  
She just stood there silently staring which unnerved him.  
"Well say something!" Asura's left eye was starting to twitch. "I just made you kill your family, friends, and your entire town. I WAS STARVING YOU TO DEATH WITHOUT LETTING YOU DIE! WELL? SAY SOMETHING!" Asura yelled stamping his foot on air.

Gwen tightened her grip on the shield's handle and jumped up starting to spin, her speed and power increasing with each turn and came slamming down.


	8. Chapter 8: Gwen's Revenge

Chapter 8 – Gwen's Revenge

The end of Ches's weapon form slammed into Asura's dealing a hammer blow into his face forcing him into the ground causing his eyes to bulge. Gwen did a backflip off of his face landing beside Maka. Maka glanced at the girl with concern in her eyes. But all worry was washed away when she saw the look in Gwen's eyes. There wasn't one ounce of madness or confusion, just pure willpower. Maka gripped Soul tighter and faced Asura.

Asura was busy pulling himself out of the ground, his hands moving rocks ever so slightly before phasing through them. He was confused when he had been forced to leave the girl she was a sniveling mess, she shouldn't be fighting; she should be huddling in a corner hiding from the world. He didn't understand

Maka, while Asura was trying to figure out why and how Gwen was up and about, realized something. Asura was beginning to effect physical objects. He would soon be back to full strength they had to end this fight and soon. Maka's pigtails were pulled forward by the tailwind Gwen left behind as she charged Asura.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Gwen hammered Asura with a front flip slam, forcing him down on one knee. She tried for a quick backhand but Asura backhanded her and floated above them scratching his head still trying to figure out Gwen. Gwen quickly jumped using the railing for the church steps to get higher taking another swing at Asura using Ches like bronze knuckles, but yet again missed Asura as he fled the scene quickly chased after by Maka and Soul.

"Gwen!" Ches shouted from the inside of the shoulder guard of the shield causing her to jump.

She turned to see his face reflected in the metal. "Oh hey. You startled me."

"Good I got your attention. You need to remember I'm not just a giant hunk of metal for you to swing." Ches replied

"I know." Gwen said rolling her eyes. "You're a shield to, but that doesn't really help me with attacking him."

"No that's not what I mean." Ches sharply retorted. "What I mean is I'm not just your weapon, I'm your partner. You have to trust me, we need to be working together. We need to be two fighting as one. "

Gwen stood there and stared at the boy reflected in the metal thinking for a minute. She sighed

"Change back." She commanded.

Ches did as told and found as he changed shape Gwen was following suit changing into her reverse bladed scythe. It was a beautiful thing. The blade was as dark as her hair except with now bright deep purple swirls running along it, where the blade connected with the shaft was a large rectangular black lock with a giant skeleton-key keyhole in it, on the back was a smaller blade that connected with the main blade along the top of the lock. A chain hung from a small hoop at the base of the lock and connected with the bottom of the shaft.

Ches caught the girl. The shaft of the scythe fit snuggly in his hands. He stared transfixed into the swirls of the blade until Gwen's reflection showed up in it.

"Hurry up. We got a monster to kill." She snapped at him.

Ches gulped nodding at his new partner and took off running in the direction of the sounds of crashes and fighting.

Maka was fighting Asura at the mall now. He seemed to be weakening, ever since Gwen showed up Asura seemed riled, unfocused. His center eye was constantly moving never stopping for more than one second.

"Why" Asura whispered "Why, why didn't she run in fear she should have been scared of me. I had completely dominated her body." He sent a few three fingered cloth hands towards Maka. She used Soul to cut the few of them and jumped over the rest.

Maka was dodging ghost Asura's attacks vaguely familiar with the way he worked. It helped, but not much the main factor was that he still hasn't collected the rest of his soul back together. This caused him to be even more unbalanced and made his attacks slightly weaker and slower. She was able to chop his legs off and sometimes his arms. They were growing back slower now.

Maka jumped over Asura's newest attack landing on the cloth appendage using it as a path and took a swipe at Asura. The attack hit cutting the demon clean in half from shoulder to waist.

Asura let out a blood curdling scream, which slowly turned into a laugh.

"Do you truly think a puny attack like that would kill me?" Asura chuckled as his two halves drifted together.

"Then how about this!" Ches jumped from the roof of the mall. Swinging Gwen high above his head, he was holding the scythe backwards the blade facing away from Asura.

"You idiot that's not how you hold a scythe." Asura yelled after he turned around, mouth agape laughing at them.

His laugh was cut short as he was split down the middle. "Ow" Asura's two halves said together. "Pretty good but not good enough." He spoke smiling. At the end of his sentence Ches brought the scythe back up spearing Asura's right half on the blade, the deep purple swirls on the blade glowed, and purple flame spouted out of the key holes of the scythe. The right half of Asura's ghost body burst into flames.

Asura's left half screamed in pain. The right was destroyed. "You jerk that actually hurt." The right half of his body started to grow out of what remained of the left.

"Oh no you don't." Maka said jumping up to meet Asura in midair; she cut him in half again across his waist. Before he had a chance to reconnect his two halves Ches and Gwen switched roles.

"I'm going, to make, sure you, never hurt, anyone again!" With every two words she nailed with a punch using Ches. The silver and midnight blue shield was crackling as Gwen's purple soul wavelength danced across it like electricity. With the last two spinning hits she sent Asura flipping into the air and followed him up. She pulled back and brought the shield plowing down creating a giant pillar of deep purple soul wavelength as Asura's upper left torso hit the ground.

Asura's body imploded, the few moments before Gwen hit him with the last attack he had finished collecting what was left of his soul and had become solid.

A tiny red sphere was left floating in the middle of the cloud of dust. Gwen straightened and walked toward it. Gripping it in her left hand, she caused it to burst into purple flames.

"Die dipshit." Gwen whispered as the flames licked around her hand.

Asura's soul was dead.


	9. Chapter 9: Home Coming

Chapter 9 – _Home Coming_

"Hmmm" Death leaned in closer to his mirror in the Death room. Ever since he first heard of the incident in Jetty city he has been trying to take a closer look. But every time it was like the image was bouncing off the city all it would show him was the surrounding landscape. But now he had a clear view into the city. "That's odd" Death instantly refocused his mirror to search for his students, and there they were standing in front of a rundown mall. "Oh who is that?" he leaned in to take a closer look at the mirror next to his three students stood a fourth.

Death pulled out a sketch drawn from the scouts' and survivor's description it was a spitting image of the new girl. "Hmmm" Death looked back at the mirror. The girl was laughing, and crying at the same time. She tackled the three DWMA students picking them up into a bear hug. "Well those three are going to have some explaining to do." Death said bouncing back away from the mirror.

"Argh" The three students groaned together every bone in their body creaking from the hug.  
"We get it your grateful now please let us go before you kill us." Ches's voice creaked more with every word.  
"Oh heh, sorry." Gwen said as she awkwardly dropped the students. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed to the ground. Ches and Maka dived forward catching her draping both her arms over their shoulders. The girl's stomach growled audibly.  
"Heh sorry. I guess I haven't eaten in a while." Gwen laughed  
"Soul, go see if you can find some food. We will take care of things here." Maka commanded Soul.  
"Rodger" Soul broke into a run to go see if he could find any food that hadn't spoiled yet.

Ches took off his two sizes to big hoody revealing that he was just about as skinny as Gwen, he folded it into a small thick square on which he and Maka laid her head on.  
"Sorry if it stinks. Kinda just went through a rigorous exercise." Ches said shrugging.  
"It's ok, I kind of got used to the smell from working out at the gym. And besides its nothing to how I probably smell, heh, haven't bathed in months." She chuckled looking up at the lightening sky as the moon started to disappear.

This got a chuckle out of the two weapons Maka ignored the joke and glanced around looking impatient.  
From her vantage point on the ground Gwen had a clear view of the two students' expressions. Maka's worry was as plain as the new day starting, and Ches had his signature Cheshire-Cat grin. Past that Gwen could see past his long bangs and saw his anxiety filled eyes.  
"Where is Soul with that food?" Maka exclaimed a pout on her face as she looked left and right.  
"Relax girl it's been months since anyone has taken care of anything around here. Anything that isn't spoiled is probably in a vending machine." Gwen laughed from the ground. She took a deep breath held it for five seconds and let it out in one big whoosh.  
"Ahh that feels good"  
"huh?" Maka and Ches were both equally confused.  
"Taking a breath that isn't being commanded by someone else." She took another deep breath and wiggled her bare toes the dried mud and blood flaking off. "Ahh"

Seven minutes later Soul came back with literally a wheelbarrow filled with chips and other junk food.  
"Check what I found." Soul yelled as he came running pushing the cart. Just when he was about to reach them the wheel hit a piece of debris causing him to flip over the cart spilling its contents onto the ground.

Maka looked at the pile of food on the ground.  
"Soul this is all junk food she needs nutrients not fat and sugar." Maka told Soul  
"Did I just hear junk food? Toss me a bag of chips!" Gwen propped herself up on one arm.  
Maka threw her a scowl. "Don't encourage him."  
Groaning Soul sat up. "Don't worry I found a vending machine filled with health food too."  
Maka got up and started to root through the pile of food and finally walked back to the girl on the ground with a bottle of juice and a bag of trail mix. "Here eat this."  
"Aww" Gwen flopped back down seeing the trail mix and juice. She sighs "Ok fine, hey could you help me up?"  
Ches and Maka help her sit up so she could eat while Soul righted the wheelbarrow and started to pile the food back in chuckling. "This is most definitely cool." He thought to himself.

By the time Gwen was able to stand by herself the sun was setting and the group had decided to campout in the city before heading back.  
"OH! I know a place we can stay." Gwen jumped in front of the group.

The group followed excited girl through the city, the going was slow because she was still weak and had to stop every now and again to rest. When they reached their destination they found themselves in front of a very plain looking house.  
"It's your house." Ches said when they approached.  
"Ya if you haven't noticed I kind of need a change of clothes." She pointed out while picking at her muddy torn sweat shirt.  
The group walked into her house. It the state of the house shocked the three DWMA students because they knew what had taken place in the building. It looked comfortably lived in. Not too much of a mess and not too clean. They wandered the house looking around while Gwen went upstairs to change.

Ches found the dining room. It was torn apart. The table was smashed along with the chairs. The chandelier was smashed into the wall. The wall paper was ripped and curling, on the ground was four smashed plates with rotting food on them. This must have been where Asura had taken control of Gwen. Ches backed out of the room closing the door. Maka and soul walked up to him.

"What's in there?" Soul asked  
Ches turned. "You don't want to go in there."  
Maka looked at Ches knowingly, Soul just looked confused.  
"Come on lets go back to the living room." Maka said to Soul turning around.  
The three of them went to the living room. When they got there Gwen was walking down the steps wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.  
"Are those the only kind of shirts you have." Soul asked raising an eyebrow.  
"MAKA CHOP!"


	10. Chapter 10: Titles

**Hello peoples this is the last chapter of _The Battle of Jetty City. A New Kishin Rising? _Its really just a wind up, nothing much. Next week i will be posting my version of Crona's poem or an extended version of Leaves from the Vine from the Avatar: The Last Airbender. After that I will be posting a sequel to this. It mostly focuses on Ches and Gwen learning how to fight it was originally supposed to be a one shot but it became a three shot. Oh I am in need for a beta reader over the summer i will be losing my current ones once school ends. I would like to thank you all for all your views, reviews, favs, and follows. And with that I give you the conclusion of _ The Battle of Jetty City. A New Kishin Rising?_**

Chapter 10 - _Titles_

Ches and Soul were rudely awakened the next morning from their improvised beds made from the living room couch, Maka and Gwen came downstairs shouting for them to wake up from Gwen's room where they had slept the previous night. The sleeping arrangements were agreed upon with the threat of Maka's new book hovering over Soul's head.

After waking up the group started looking around again for food and supplies. It was going to be a long walk home without a train moving at express speed. Once the three weapons had gathered enough supplies to satisfy Maka they left town heading out into the desert. Maka had made turbans for the four of them out of some bed sheets to keep the sadistic sun off their heads.

After three days of traveling they saw what looked to be a giant ant hill in the middle of the desert with thousands of ants crawling all over it.  
"What is that?" Gwen asked, shading her eyes with her hand.  
"That, Gwen, would be the DWMA's new train, freshly wrecked." Maka sighed.  
"Dang, how the heck did you manage to do that?" Gwen turned to Maka.  
"Actually, Gwen, we wrecked it by running it full throttle straight into your soul wavelength." Ches said.  
Gwen turned back to look at the wreckage and whistled.

"GHAAAH!" The gang suddenly heard a frightful scream coming from the direction of the train. Squinting their eyes, the three DWMA students could just make out what appeared to be an ant in shorts clutching his head. It was BJ, the DWMA's chief engineer obviously not too thrilled to see the state of his biggest project since the installation of _Brew_ into all of Death City.

As the four friends approached, they started to hear the state of BJ's frustration.  
"GHAAAH! Do those three know how long it took me to reinstall that stupid spring back into this hunk of junk and then while it was moving to install breaks, and after that reprogram it to not move until someone programs in coordinates for it to go to. How the heck do you crash a train in the middle of a desert with nothing to crash into!? Where is my ICED COFFEE?!"  
Needless to say, the engineer was mad.

"Hey BJ, sorry about the train." Soul shouted coolly as the group approached.  
BJ whipped around to face them, steam literally coming out of his nose, his mug of iced coffee shaking in his hand. He was about to give them a lecture to end all lectures, but then he did a head count. Quickly he composed himself and pulled out a surprisingly old and bulky cell.  
"Yes, they are here. Send us a chopper." He spoke into the surprisingly old fashion cell before he folded it in half, ending the call. He turned his head to look at the four.  
"You better have a good debriefing ready for Lord Death," He said raising a single eyebrow. "I imagine he is going to have some questions." He turned back to his crew of engineers, getting back to the salvage job of what was left of the train. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DO YOU WANT TO BRING THE ENTIRE TRAIN DOWN ON YOU? HERE, LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" He stomped away to help his subordinates.

During the entire helicopter ride back to death city Maka was working on her report on the mission using a notebook and pencil she got from BJ, Soul was sleeping, Ches was staring out the window his headphones and mp3 had not survived the crash, and Gwen was either stuffing her face or exercising, doing sit ups, crunches, pushups, and anything else she could in the confined corners of the helicopter's confined space. Eventually about of the third of the way to the DWMA she collapsed in a seat and fell soundly asleep.

Death was muttering under his breath reading Maka's report which seemed miniscule in his oversized hands, every now and again looking up at the four teens in front of him. "Drat that Asura! I had thought we were done with him." A vein was pulsing on Death's mask.  
Gwen leaned in towards Ches whispering "How does he do that?"  
"Do what?" Ches asked in response.  
"How does he have a vein pulsing, on his mask." She whispered behind a hand.  
"I have no idea." Ches chuckled in response.

Death clapped his hands together causing Ches and Gwen to jump slightly.  
"OK so it seems you two again were able to stop another crisis" Death said turned to Maka and Soul. "With a little help of course." He added turning to Gwen and Ches.  
"And now that I know what kind of weapon you are, Ches I can give you your official title. Like Soul's is Demon Scythe. Yours shall be… hmmm" Death gripped the tip of his mask in thought, and then snapped his fingers. "You shall be known as _Living Wall Ches_." The students in front of him all groaned.  
"What no good?" Death said with obvious disappointment in his voice.  
"His title will be 'Guardian Shield'."  
Four of the room's occupants turned to look at the newest student of the DWMA, Gwen.  
"And I'll be his partner." Gwen finished.  
"Hmm 'Guardian Shield'" Death mused. "It has certain ring to it. Ya that will work. And I suppose two weapons working together could work, it did for Liz and Patty for years. But what will your title be?" Death leaned in expecting a response. There was a pause. She hadn't thought of one for herself.  
"Heavenly Edge"  
This time the group looked by clapping his hands together at Ches.  
"Heavenly Edge Gwen and The Guardian Shield Ches… I like it." Death said emphasizing his point with a snap of his oversized fingers. "From now on you two Heavenly Edge Gwen and Guardian Shield Ches" Nodding to each in turn. "Shall be working together, and living together. I will set it up for the two of you to get an apartment near the school."  
Gwen draped an arm over Ches's shoulders beaming a giant grin.

When the four walked out of the Death Room they were greeted with the sight of a very androgynous looking boy with lavender hair.  
"H-hello Maka welcome back." He said awkwardly clutching his arm. Maka responded by running to him and pulling him into a hug. She then planted a light kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

"Who is that?" Gwen whispered to Ches from behind her hand.  
"That is Maka's boyfriend Crona." He whispered back.  
Gwen watched as Maka took the awkward boy's hand and walked away telling him about the mission, the boy's robe swishing and choppy lavender hair swaying in time with his steps. Soul with his sharp shark's teeth flashing a toothy grin at the two took the hallway leading to the cafeteria, and suddenly got fell on his butt as Black*Star and Patty tackled him wanting to spar, Followed close behind by Liz Tsubaki, and Death the Kid, who in turn collapsed at the sight of the wreckage left in the three's wake as they made their way, fighting, down the hallway.  
Gwen turned to Ches her new partner gave him a slight punch to the shoulder giving him a toothy grin herself. "This place is going to be interesting."

The two walked off down the third hallway to go get their new home set up.


End file.
